


Stop it

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and god may not be so merciful, if youve contributed to the hinata/yuta tag you will pay for your actions, seriously stop it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just to bump the incest off the top because you people cant control yourselves. i will update this whenever one of you decides to defy basic morals once again.UPDATE not going to update this every time because I have better things to do and have been informed how to block tags 😎🤙Also im going to orphan this so I don't have to deal with getting my email spammed from the comments lmao bye





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please be normal im begging you.

"Hey Yuta," Hinata smiled lightly, turning towards his brother. "I'm glad you're my twin, and that we're family!"

Yuta smiled back, idly twirling a piece of hair. "I'm pretty glad too, even if people do keep mistaking me for you. Having you as my familial brother (related by blood! identical twins!) is pretty cool. When we get home we should have family bonding time (because we're brothers, and family!)."

"Well, I did buy that movie about the IMPORTANCE OF FAMILY AND MORALS THE OTHER DAY MAYBE WE SHOULD WATCH THAT."

"Sounds great, aniki. I'll race you home!"

And then they went home and watched that movie about MORALS AND BASIC DECENCY I THINK SOME OF YOU NEED TO WATCH IT TOO XOXO LOVE AND KISSES


	2. Chapter 2

Wow posting this was like honking a horn that attracted all the local clowns to it what the fuck. Special shout-out to the person who implied im a rape fetishizer yallre something else imagine being angry because someone said incest is bad. Go away and use your critical thinking skills


End file.
